Through Donkey Kong's Eyes
by TeamMario
Summary: Donkey Kong lives by the movie King Kong (2005) with Ann Darrow being his first crush. But after looking at Samus, one day, Donkey Kong feels that she and Ann share some type of resemblance. Join Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, and Sonic on this action packed love story.
1. Tick Cream and Metroids

Through Donkey Kong's Eyes

It's sunset at Smashvile right now, and Mario and Donkey Kong are just coming out of the store "Thanks for helping me pay for my tick cream Mario. You know because I'm an animal it means I have to pay even more for this stuff" said DK "No-a problem DK. What are-a friends for?" said Mario "Yeah. Hey you wanna come by for a few banannas?" "Sorry man I'ma can't. me and-a Sonic are goin out-a for some pasta and chili dogs. But if it's-a not too late, then maybe we can-" Mario was cut off by Donkey Kong forcibly handing him the jar of tick cream as he ran off to save Samus who was being snuck up on by 3 metroids. Samus was sitting at the outdoor Smashville bar drinking her drink, still unaware that there were 3 metroids about to attack her. But she did, however, notice Donkey Kong charging full speed at her. She curled up as if Donkey Kong was gonna attack her but then DK jumped up and super punched the metroid that was closest to her. 1 metroid attached itself to the back of DK's shoulder and the other attached itself to the right of DK's wrist and started attacking. So then, DK slammed his wrist on the ground making the metroid let go and he jumped up and landed on the back of his shoulder, squishing the metroid. And then the last metroid standing (or floating) flew at DK. DK caught the metroid but it made him do a 360 with the impact. With the metroid in DK's grip he shoved his hand through the metroid with the brains and slime all over his hand! When he was done with the last metroid, he jumped over to the ones responsible for the attack, Wario and Waluigi. With no second though, Wario and Waluigi started screaming and sprinting. Donkey Kong caught up with them quickly and he knocked Waluigi into lamppost face first. Wario still running, Donkey Kong jumped in front of him and Wario bumped into him and fell on his back. Donkey Kong, with no hesitation, picked up Wario by his leg and slammed him on the ground about 5 times. DK went back over to Samus who saw the whole entire thing. "Are you ok? Nothing broken?" asked DK. "Yeah…I'm fine." DK then walked to Mario who also saw everything and got his tick cream. "See ya later Mario." "Yeah. See ya" said Mario. Mario looked at Samus and Samus looked back at Mario, admiring his blue eyes.


	2. Resembalance

_*Just in case anyone doesn't know, when somebody mentions the name "Sam" they're talking about Samus. Enjoy!*_

Later that night after the battle between Donkey Kong and the 3 metroids, Mario and Sonic were eating their pasta and chili dogs. "And then Donkey Kong grabbed Wario by his leg and started-a slammin him on the ground like a thousand times!" said Mario. "(laughing) Aw man! I missed it" Sonic and Mario left a tip on the table and walk out into the city.

"So wait, does Donkey Kong like Sam or something?" asked Sonic. "Odds are he probably does. Cause lately, Sam's-a all he's-a been talkin about lately. Like this-a onetime, Donkey Kong was-a talkin to her and he kept using these cliché pick-up lines. And the time before that, he wrote her anonymous love notes" "(laughs) Hey look there's Sam over there!...and an awfully huge guy in a trench coat and hat following her…with a cane." "Wait. That's-a not a huge guy, it's…" The wind blew a little, making the "guy's" hat fall off a little, but then it was recovered by an ape's hand. "That's Donkey Kong!" said Mario and Sonic simultaneously.

They both ran over to Donkey Kong to confront him. "Donkey Kong" said Sonic. "I'm sorry. I don't know this Donkey Kong person you speak of" said DK in his edited voic. Mario and Sonic both pulled DK into an alleyway. "Alright, alright you caught me! What do you guys want?" "What are you doing!? Why are you dressed up like this and following Sam?" asked Sonic. "I-I just wanna make sure she's safe." "NOT LIKE THIS!" said Mario and Sonic quietly yelled at the same time. "Look Donkey Kong…do you like Samus?" asked Sonic "Like her? No! I don't like her, I just wanna make sure she's safe that's all." "But…wouldn't that mean you like her?" asked Mario. "*sigh* No! Look. Remember Movie Night at your house, Mario?" "Remember? How could I forget? It was prior the part where King Kong died and as soon as the airplanes came in, you started bawlin your eyes out, then you broke-a my front-a door!" "I know I know. But it's just…I look at Ann, you know the girl that King Kong steals? She's so beautiful and dreamy. And then I look at Sam and for some reason when I look at her, I think of Ann. So that's why I always protect her, in honer of King Kong. You get it?" "Sure" said Mario. "I guess" said Sonic. "But just try not to be so creepy about it, alright man?" Sonic gave DK a fist bump and Mario patted him on the shoulder and they both walked off. Mario turned around at the entrance of the alleyway while Sonic did it shortly after. "Oh and DK, one more thing" said Mario . "Yeah?" said DK "Please-a get rid of the stalker suit" said Mario "Oh no way man, I paid 100 for the jacket, 50 for the hat, and 30 for the cane. This outfit stays right here with me, thank you very much." Mario and Sonic just looked at DK.

Later that night DK was in bed fast asleep, dreaming. The dream starts with him, deep in the trees of the jungle, picking bananas of the tree and eating them one by one, and occasionally picking off more than one. But then DK ran into a light. He put his pile of bananas down and went towards the light, only to run into a huge mountain of bananas, a huge giant bananas on top of the mountain, and Samus. Samus was wearing a huge piece of yellow cloth, (Wilma Flinstone's outfit, but in yellow) and she was eating a banana. Donkey Kong was gazing at Samus, quite love struck too. Could this dream mean that Donkey Kong had feelings for Sam? Only Chaper 3 will tell.


End file.
